<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken by Shae_la_Hyene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067384">Broken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_la_Hyene/pseuds/Shae_la_Hyene'>Shae_la_Hyene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hurt one-shots because I cannot write anything else [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, hey ? what about yet another hurt one shot ?, how suprising, laurent is a slave, my mind wouldn't work on my wips but said</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_la_Hyene/pseuds/Shae_la_Hyene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't remember how, or when.<br/>But Damen was dead and he had been captured by slavers and put through training. That was the only reality he knew anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hurt one-shots because I cannot write anything else [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They broke him.<br/>
He wished he could say that he couldn’t break, that after going through everything else and not breaking, this couldn’t bring him to his knees, but that wasn’t true.<br/>
Because he was broken now. Bend, pliable, docile to every order.<br/>
He was so tired, and so numb, he obeyed on instinct now.<br/>
They had broken him.<br/>
Through the drugs and the isolation and the torture, he didn’t remember much. Only parts of it, his family, what happened after they died, his uncle, how he fought and won back his throne. And Damen. He was aware of the present, of the reality of the gardens around him, but he couldn’t remember how he even got there.<br/>
He remembered that Damen was dead. They told him he was, right after removing his gold cuff and replacing it with ugly copper ones.<br/>
Apparently he wasn’t a virgin so he wasn’t fit for royalty anymore.<br/>
He missed that cuff, he cried and scream and fought when they removed it. To no end.<br/>
At first he pushed through the pain of Damen’s loss, planning escapes that failed one by one, being spiteful and rebel. But that got him nowhere. They only drugged him more, forcing him into submission.<br/>
They trained him to become a pleasure slave, to place his future master’s needs and wants above everything else. To be grateful of any praise, only wishing to please.<br/>
They taught him to be invisible but always here, and the broken pieces of his mind soaked it all up until it became as natural as breathing.<br/>
Once, he knew, he had been king, but that was a long time ago.<br/>
He didn’t have any will left in him to fight for that. Even if he had, Damen was dead now, so what was the point ? There was no life worth fighting for if it wasn’t with Damen by his side.<br/>
At least, numb and drugged as he was, grief hit less hard, and he forgot often who he was, who Damen had been, and that he had lost him.<br/>
He had been raped, of course, several times.<br/>
He tried not to focus on any of it. The guards had been eyeing him hungrily long enough for him to knew what would happen.<br/>
For them there was no wrong in taking an used toy for a ride.<br/>
So he just closed his eyes and waited for it to pass, trying to ignore the pain.<br/>
Trying to forget that he, the cast-iron king, failed to win against stupid slavers.</p><p>“Laurent,” came an horrified whisper from behind him.<br/>
Slowly, he turned and tried to get through the fog to stand and obey his master, and was met with a dream.<br/>
In an instant, Damen’s hands were on him, cupping his face, holding his hand, his worried eyes searching Laurent’s.<br/>
But Laurent’s mind had already made those eyes look down as he was instructed. And he hated himself for it. Because he wanted to have his eyes on that fantasy of him, even as it would hurt later, he wanted to have every drop of that Damen he could.<br/>
“What happened to you ? Are you hurt ?” asked Damen in a rush.<br/>
Laurent tried to think through the fog of his mind. Could fantasy touch and look so… real ?<br/>
“Damen ?” he croaked feebly.<br/>
Damen’s palm brushed his cheek, his expression even more worried.<br/>
Laurent started crying despite himself.<br/>
“They told me you were dead,” he sobbed out.<br/>
Damen looked pained by it and took Laurent in his arms, hugging him tightly.<br/>
“I know, sweetheart, I’m sorry. I’m here, now. I’m sorry it took me so long,” he whispered against Laurent’s hair.<br/>
Laurent didn’t stop sobbing and crying, nestled against Damen’s neck.<br/>
Finally he pulled away, ashamed.<br/>
“Damen, my cuff, they took it away, I don’t know where, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I betrayed you,” he blurted out between sobs.<br/>
Damen shushed him softly and pulled him back into his embrace.<br/>
“Shh, it’s okay, I’m not mad, I know it wasn’t your fault. I’ll make you a new one. Or a ring. Do you want a ring instead ?”<br/>
Laurent gasped a laugh, but didn’t stop crying. He nodded against Damen’s skin.<br/>
Damen held him tightly for a long time, but Laurent couldn’t stop crying.<br/>
“I’ll take you out of here, my love. I’ll make it right, I promise, I’m so sorry,” Damen said.<br/>
Then he slid an arm under Laurent’s knees and lifted him in his arms easily.<br/>
Laurent closed his eyes and didn’t fight it. He didn’t have the strength.<br/>
He felt Damen walking to the door against him, and resolutely kept his eyes closed.<br/>
“You’re safe now, I promise,” Damen whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>